


Sometimes you're the one to lose

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian was the one who won. He got what he wanted, he always came out on top. Everyone else’s lives could crumble apart in a minute, but his had never got to that stage of total disintegration; Justin had always been there with his dirty blue eyes and soft skin.





	Sometimes you're the one to lose

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Yes a WIP. Review if you think it's worth working on.

* * *

Some things are just too complicated to ever be explained. Some feelings grow till there’s no room in your mind for anything else. Some people can still look beautiful when they’re breaking you.  
  
As Brian replayed it again and again in his mind, little details were highlighted. The way Justin's eyes kept shifting as if he couldn’t bear to look at Brians properly. The sick taste in his mouth when he realized this time it really was the end. You see, he’d always thought it’d end differently. He thought this would be the speech Ethan heard, that he would be the one memorizing the contours of Justin’s back as he walked out the door. Brian was the one who won. He got what he wanted, he always came out on top. Everyone else’s lives could crumble apart in a minute, but his had never got to that stage of total disintegration; Justin had always been there with his dirty blue eyes and soft skin.  
  
Brian walked into the bathroom, reality seeming to warp more with every footstep as it sunk in. He wasn’t the one Justin wanted. He was the one being discarded. The tap dripped and he couldn’t breathe. He shut his eyes and heard Justin's voice again, telling him that this couldn’t continue. Him and Ethan were going to try and have a romantic relationship (something Justin couldn't have with him), that this had never been going to last forever, he loved Ethan and wanted to be with him.  
  
Brian leant over the toilet and retched, stomach convulsing as it emptied. He let go of the rim and collapsed back against the wall, slowly disconnecting from his body.  
  
The moment of sharp realization that someone doesn’t want you. Always the same moment when it hits you just how much you _need_ them.


End file.
